Claymore (anime)
*Motoki Takagi *Romi Park |generacion = |1emi =3 de abril, 2007 |ultemi =25 de septiembre, 2007 }} Claymore es una serie animada japonesa basada en el manga homónimo escrito y creado por Norihiro Yagi, y publicado originalmente en la revista mensual Gekkan Shōnen Jump. Debutó en Nippon Television el 3 de abril del 2007, durante las emisiones nocturnas. La serie relata la historia de Clare, una guerrera claymore mitad-humana mitad-yoma que desea vengar la muerte de su protectora, Teresa. La serie fue animada y producida por Madhouse, y tuvo un total de veintiséis episodios que cubren desde la Misión a Doga hasta el fin de la Guerra del Norte. Los episodios fueron dirigidos por Hiroyuki Tanaka, y protagonizada por Houko Kuwashima, Motoki Takagi y Romi Park. La música original fue compuesta por Masanori Takumi, y presentó los temas "Raison d'etre", de Nightmare, y "Danzai no Hana: Guilty Sky", de Riyu Kosaka, como tema inicial y final, respectivamente. La serie siguió la misma línea del tiempo que el manga original hasta el episodio veinticuatro, cubriendo un total de once tomos. Sin embargo, los últimos dos episodios siguen una línea totalmente original. Tras la finalización de la serie, avex entertainment lanzó un total de siete volúmenes de DVDs a partir de febrero del 2008, cada uno conteniendo tres episodios. Éstos incluyeron un total de cinco conjuntos de edición limitada, titulados "Limited Sequence". Desde el comienzo de la serie, ésta ha recibido mayoritariamente críticas positivas, y un total de cuatro países poseen derechos y han producido sus propios doblajes de la serie, el primero siendo Alemania, producido por Kazé Deutschland, y el más reciente siendo Italia, producido por Yamato Video y emitido en Man-ga. El 3 de octubre del 2012, Shueisha reveló que lanzaría un DVD Blu-ray de la serie, con fecha propuesta el 27 de febrero de 2013. Producción Desarrollo Gekkan Shōnen Jump anunció que pensaba realizar una adaptación del manga Claymore el 1 de noviembre del 2006, algo que se tenía contemplado hace 3 o 4 años atrás. El 12 de diciembre de 2006, se abrió un sitio web para la futura serie. Madhouse anunció la obtención de los derechos para crear una animación del manga de Norihiro Yagi durante inicios de enero del 2007, con una fecha esperada de emisión en abril.Claymore Anime Adaption Announced, ApForums. Consultado 06/12/2012. Finalmente, el 28 de febrero del 2007, Nippon Television anunció que emitiría Claymore durante la temporada de primavera en Japón, entre el 3 y el 4 de abril a las 1:26 A.M. El director japonés Hiroyuki Tanaka había sido contratado y estaría dirigiendo la serie. Durante febrero del 2007, finalizó la post-producción del primer episodio de la serie, que se titularía Claymore. El 22 del mismo mes, el sitio web GA News tuvo acceso al episodio, publicando en su sitio web el primer vistazo. El sitio de noticias anunció que los papeles principales de Clare y Teresa serían interpretados por las prolíficas seiyus japonesas Houko Kuwashima y Romi Park (ganadora del Premio Seiyū al Mejor Personaje Principal (Femenino), sostenidos el 3 de marzo del 2007). El personaje de Raki sería interpretado por Motoki Takagi. La serie estaba siendo producida por Toshio Nakatani, conocido productor de animes como ''Death Note'' o ''Detective Conan'', mientras que Masanori Takumi haría la música. Takahiro Umehara trabajaba como diseñador de personajes y Yasuko Kobayashi era el editor. Director: *Hiroyuki Tanaka *Kanji Wakabayashi *Yuzo Sato—ending Escritor(es): *Daisuke Nishida *Kazuyuki Fudeyasu *Yasuko Kobayashi Productor(es) *Manabu Tamura *Masao Maruyama *Toshio Nakatani *Ryouhei Takahashi—animación *Kazunari Sengoku—música Productor(es) asistente(s) *Mikiko Kobayashi Planificador(es) *Hiroshi Hirayama *Suzuko Fujimoto Editor(es) *Naoki Kasai—edición *Satoshi Terauchi—edición *Yasuko Kobayashi—composición Música *Masanori Takumi—compositor Departamento artístico *Lee Suk Bum—director de fotografía *Oh Senog Ha—director de fotografía *Manabu Otsuzuki—director del arte *Nobuto Sue—diseño de arte, ajuste de arte *Takahiro Umehara—diseño de personajes *Koujirou Hayashi—fotografía *Hideo Hayashi—artista de storyboard *Hiromitsu Morita—artista de storyboard *Hiroshi Hamasaki—artista de storyboard *Hiroyuki Tanaka—artista de storyboard *Kazuo Yamazaki—artista de storyboard, un episodio *Morio Asaka—artista de storyboard, un episodio *Ryosuke Nakamura—artista de storyboard, un episodio *Shinsaku Sasaki—artista de storyboard, un episodio *Tomihiko Ohkubo—artista de storyboard *Tomohiko Ito—artista de storyboard, un episodio *Toru Yoshida—artista de storyboard, un episodio *Yoshiharu Ashino—artista de storyboard *Yuzo Sato—artista de storyboard, supervisor Departamento de sonido: *Takuya Hasegawa—efectos de sonido *Kimitaka Kawazaki—grabación *Yasunori Honda—director de sonido *Adrian Cook—mezcla de sonido Efectos visuales: *Kumiko Taniguchi Departamento de animación: *Haruhito Takada—director de animación *Kim Dong Joon—director de animación *Takahiro Umehara—director de animación *Haruhito Takada—director de animación (ending) *Takahiro Umehara—director de animación (opening) *Mi Kyoung Lee—2nd key animation *Sadanori Kaneda—animación 3D *Harue Ono—coordinador de color *In Bum Hwang—tweening *Kyung Suk Park—tweening *Mi Sun Hwang—tweening *Min Kyoung Kim—tweening *Won Suk Choi—tweening *Eun Soon Byun—tweening *Hee Kyu Jang—animación key *Hidehiko Sawada—animación key (opening) *Jong Heon Kim—animación key *Norimitsu Suzuki—animación key (un episodio) *Soon Young Seo—animación key *Sung Jin Lee—animación key *Ye Ja Ko—animación key *Young Ju Park—animación key *Yuzo Sato—animación key (opening) Los creditos entregan agradecimientos a Alex Yeh. Lanzamiento Televisión [[Archivo:Clare_y_Teresa_op.jpg|thumb|left|Secuencia del inicio de Claymore, presentando a Clare y a Teresa, utilizando la canción "Raison d'etre".]] El anime fue emitido desde el 3 de abril del 2007 hasta el 25 de septiembre del mismo año a través de Nippon Television. Claymore utilizó la canción "Raison d'etre", interpretada por la banda japonesa de J-Rock Nightmare, como tema inicial. La canción "Danzai no Hana: Guilty Sky", de Riyu Kosaka, fue utilizada como tema final. Ambas canciones fueron utilizadas en los veintiséis episodios. Durante el debut del primer episodio, "Gran espada - Claymore", éste obtuvo un rating de un 2.0% en la Prefectura Kantou.Death Note Ep. 25, Claymore Ep. 1 TV Ratings 2007.04.03 (2007.04.04), AnimeSuki Forum. Consultado el 07/12/2012. Al final de cada episodio se presentaba un suceso de escenas y frases cortas del próximo episodio, finalizando con el nombre del capítulo siguiente. El episodio siguiente, "La Tarjeta Negra", fue emitido el 10 de abril, y tuvo un rating de un 2.2%, aumentando en consideración a la semana pasada. Los ratings continuaron aumentando en el siguiente episodio, "Oscuridad en el Paraíso", emitido el 17 de abril. El episodio registró un 2.3% de rating. Sin embargo, el cuarto episodio, "El Despertar de Clare", emitido el 24 de abril, registró un rating de un 1.8%, disminuyendo considerablemente desde el debut de la serie, sobre todo basado en la serie pasada en la franja horaria previa, Death Note, que registró un 3.6%. Sin embargo, el quinto episodio, "Teresa de la Sonrisa Débil", emitido el 1 de mayo, y comenzó con la historia de Teresa y la joven Clare, registró un rating de un 2.5%, el mayor hasta el momento.Anime TV Ratings in the Kantou Region, Japan 2007.04.02~2007.04.08+, en AnimeSuki Forum. Consultado el 08/12/2012. Romi Park realizó su primera aparición como Teresa. El rating disminuyó considerablemente otra vez en el siguiente episodio, "Teresa y Clare", emitido el 8 de mayo, que registró un rating de un 1.1%, al igual que Death Note, que registró un 2.6%.Anime TV Ratings in the Kantou Region, Japan 2007.4.30 (Monday) ~ 2007.5.07 (Monday), AnimeSuki Forum. Consultado el 08/12/2012. 250px|thumb|La imagen de [[Clare en el Monte Schiele es una de las más utilizadas al promocionar Claymore.]]"Marcada para la Muerte", emitido el 15 de mayo, registró un 2.0% de rating. El siguiente episodio, "Despertar", registró un aumento total de un punto, con un rating de un 3.0%. El noveno episodio, "Las Destajadoras (I)", recibió un rating de un 2.1%. La segunda parte del arco, "Las Destajadoras (II)", recibió un rating de un 1.9%. Con la tercera y última parte del arco, "Las Destajadoras (III)", emitido el 12 de junio, la serie consiguió un rating de un 2.5%. El siguiente capítulo, "Las Lápidas Interminables (I)", marcó la primera aparición de Ophelia la Ondulante, siendo interpretada por Emi Shinohara. El episodio registró un rating de un 2.4%. El siguiente episodio, "Las Lápidas Interminables (II)", emitido el 26 de junio, continuó con la historia entre Ophelia y Clare, y marcó el mayor rating de la serie hasta el momento, registrando un total de 3.1%. El episodio marco la separación entre Raki y Clare. Con el catorceavo episodio, "Capacitada para la Lucha", el rating de la serie disminuyó, marcando un 2.3% y la última aparición de Emi Shinohara. Fue emitido el 3 de julio.AnimeSuki Forum 7. Consultado el 08/12/2012. "Las Fauces de la Bruja (I)", el episodio número quince, obtuvo un rating de un 2.2%, y fue emitido el 10 de julio. Nana Mizuki realizó su primera aparición como la Abisal Riful del Oeste, y a Kenji Hamada como Dauf. La segunda parte del nuevo arco, "Las Fauces de la Bruja (II)", fue emitido el 17 de julio y obtuvo un rating de un 2.5%. El episodio diecisiete obtuvo un rating de un 3.1% y fue emitido el 24 de julio. El episodio realizó un preludio a la Guerra del Norte. El 31 del mismo mes se emitió "La Guerra del Norte (I)", que obtuvo un rating de un 2.9%. El siguiente episodio, "La Guerra del Norte (II)", tuvo un rating de un 2.6%. Disminuyendo considerablemente su rating por primera vez desde el décimo episodio, "La Guerra del Norte (III)" obtuvo un rating final de 1.7%. "La Invasión de Pieta (I)" obtuvo un rating de un 2.9%. Cubriendo el Duelo en Pieta, el episodio veintidós, "La Invasión de Pieta (II)", obtuvo un rating de un 3.5%, el más alto alcanzado en toda la serie. Fue emitido el 28 de agosto. El 4 de septiembre, Nippon Television emitió el episodio veintitrés, "Punto Crítico (I)", el primer episodio en realizar un cambio drástico en la historia del anime, lo que luego que convertiría en una línea original. Consiguió un rating de un 3.5%. El siguiente episodio, "Punto Crítico (II)", consiguió un 2.7% de rating. El penúltimo episodio, "¿Por Motivo de Quién?", consiguió un 3.5% de rating y comenzó con el final alternativo. El último episodio, "Hacia los Sucesores", continuo con el alto rating y finalizó la serie con un rating de un 3.5%, siendo superado ese día sólo por la final de ''Lovely Complex''.AnimeSuki Forum 8. Consultado el 08/12/2012. La serie fue recibida con críticas mayoritariamente positivas, siendo definida como una de las "mejores producciones del 2007". Segunda temporada Tras el fin de Claymore, muchos fans de la serie pidieron una segunda temporada, algo que continúa siendo tópico en los sitios de internet. Durante el 2009, fans de la serie realizaron una colecta de firmas en Shomei.tv pidiendo una segunda temporada para Claymore, con un mínimo de firmas de 10.000. Durante fines de 2010, la petición juntó más de 12.000 firmas. Desde 2012, existe una sitio de internet titulado Claymore Season 2, que pretende ir publicando noticias sobre la posible segunda temporada. Lanzamientos en DVD thumb|left|180px|Primer DVD versión limitada del anime. El 25 de julio del 2007, avex entertainment publicó Claymore: Chapter 1, un DVD conteniendo los primeros dos episodios de Claymore. El DVD fue lanzado al día siguiente de la emisión del episodio diecisiete de la serie, que aún estaba siendo aireada en NTV.[http://shop.mu-mo.net/a/item1/?merc_no=AVBA-26314 Claymore: Chapter 1 en Shop Mu-mo]. Consultado 07/12/2012. En la misma fecha, avex trax lanzó la primera edición limitada, titulada Claymore: Limited Edition Sequence 1. Lugares de emisión Episodios Banda sonora thumb|[[Masanori Takumi, compositor de Claymore.]] Claymore utilizo una banda sonora conformada por un total de treinta y dos canciones instrumentales compuestas por Masanori Takumi. El estilo gaélico-irlandés de la música ha sido uno de los aspectos más valorados por los críticos. Durante su secuencia de inicio, puesta al comienzo de cada episodio, la serie utilizó "Raison d'etre", de la banda japonesa de rock Nightmare. La canción fue publicada en un single, cuya portada ilustraba a Clare, por VAP el 6 de junio de 2007."Raison d'etre" En la secuencia del final, se utilizó la canción "Danzai no Hana: Guilty Sky", que fue interpretada por Riyu Kosaka, quién la co-escribió junto a LOVE + HATE. El single fue publicado 16 de mayo de 2007 por avex entertainment."Danzai no Hana: Guilty Sky" El 25 de julio de 2007, la banda sonora fue publicada por avex entertainment en un CD, titulado Claymore TV Animation O.S.T..Claymore TV Animation O.S.T. Recepción Claymore tuvo un rating estable durante su emisión original, con el rating más bajo siendo 1.1% y el más alto 3.5%, cifra que se repitió durante tres episodios seguidos. Claymore recibió generalmente críticas positivas. El 6 de noviembre del 2012, Claymore mantiene una media de "Muy bueno+" en Anime News Network, con un total de 1.108 votos de "muy bueno", 1.566 de "Excelente" y 790 de "Obra Maestra", de un total de 4.577 votos totales. Josh Viel, de la revista ''The Escapist'', la llamó "intensa en una buena manera", y elogiando las oportunidades de desarrollo de personajes que entregaba la escena medieval, nombrándolo uno de los aspectos más importantes y destacables del anime, así como lo magnífico de la serie visualmente. Viel escribe que Claymore "fue una serie interesante y entretenida que mantuvo mi interés hasta el final. Temas oscuros, personajes únicos y bien desarrollados, y una apasionante historia se combinan para crear algo que es mucho más que una serie de acción promedio". Sin embargo, Viel, al igual que muchos críticos y fans, criticó el final del anime, diciendo que, si bien era lógico, dejaba demasiadas lagunas en temas muy importantes. Theron Martin, de Anime News Network, dijo acerca del final "La opinión prevalecente entre los fans acerca del final de la serie es que es decepcionante en el mejor escenario, y descrito como malo en el peor." Theron Martin también entregó sus pensamientos acerca de los primeros cinco episodios del anime. Aseguró que "mientras no sin algunas fallas, los primeros cinco episodios generalmente ponen a la serie con un fuerte comienzo, practicamente asegurando que Funimation tiene un sólido éxito en sus manos". Martin dió a la serie un rating de: A- en historia, B+ en animación, A- en arte, A en música, y un A- en el anime en general. Sin embargo, no toda la crítica fue positiva. Tim Henderson, también de Anime News Network, criticó los escenarios similares, así como la falta de carisma y uso de Raki. Le entregó una calificación de C+ en la serie en general, un C- en historia y un B- en animación. Boefie, de Hubpage, puso a Claymore como número 7 en su lista de las 14 mejores series de anime de todos los tiempos.Top 14 Best Anime Series of all Time en Hubpage Notas y referencias Véase también *''Claymore: Gingan no Majo'' Enlaces externos * * * * * *[http://www.metacritic.com/tv/claymore Claymore] en Metacritic Categoría:Claymore (serie)